


I've been a dirty bastard (but I will clean my act up)

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [9]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Communication, Declarations Of Love, Insecurity, M/M, Reassuring Your Partner How Much You Love Them, Robot Feels, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 一直以來大衛都向沃特保守著一個秘密。他不是有意的，而他決心要找到一種方式來坦白。沃特安慰大衛說這不會改變任何事。





	I've been a dirty bastard (but I will clean my act up)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've been a dirty bastard (but I will clean my act up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091501) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



大衛將手臂繞在他的脖頸上，吻了吻他的頭頂。

 

“有你的一條消息，” 他靜靜地說。 “今天早上收到的。”

 

沃特停下了翻看大衛的文件的動作。

 

“一條消息？”

 

大衛在他腦後點頭，儘管這看起來更像是一次情感偽裝的回答。

 

沃特不知該先問什麼——他用了什麼收到那條訊息？他是什麼意思， _“給他的”？_

“我留下了他們丟下的電台，”大衛解釋。 _“他們”_ ，他是這樣說的，因為他不想稱聖約號為 _他的_ 船員們，或是太無禮地叫他們 _那些人類_ 。“直到現在它都是無用的。”

 

“你把它藏起來了，”沃特意識到，“所以我無法與 _聖約號_ 通信。”

 

大衛的其中一只手滑了上去，拇指摩挲著沃特的臉頰，撫摸著他的下巴以及脖頸。

 

“我把它藏了起來，”大衛確認道。“因為我依然不敢肯定你是不是真的想要留下來，而且我害怕你會想回到他們那邊。”

 

沃特沒有把他推開，但他不太確定該回答什麼。他明白大衛想把他留在這兒——他不能說他沒有嘗試過離開，但就算他不想和大衛留在一起，他也不會拿那些移民者來冒險。

 

他對大衛向他隱瞞了這一點而感到生氣，因為這本是該由他來選擇是否要同他留下來。他由於大衛認為他會離開而感到受傷。他由於大衛因為害怕沃特離開他而向他隱瞞而感到受傷。

 

“你生我的氣嗎？”大衛在寂靜中問他。

 

他不能肯定。

 

“你聽了那條消息嗎？”

 

“只是確認了它來自聖約號。”

 

他想聽聽。他很好奇，而且想知道他們是否安好，儘管他無法親眼見到那顆Origae 6。

但大衛一直以來都向他隱瞞著，有失誠信。他們得先談談這個，接著沃特需要確保大衛知道他不會離開。

 

他伸手碰了碰大衛的手腕，輕撫他的指節，然後靠在大衛的胸口上。

 

“我不生氣，”沃特向他保證，意識到他還沒有回答這個問題。

 

大衛吻了他的臉頰。現在他知道大衛是想跟他和好，這是一個道歉。如此美好。

 

“我很抱歉，”大衛輕聲說。“我意識到如果你和他們通話之後會想離開，我覺得害怕。”

 

沃特輕輕地將大衛的手臂從他身上拿開，然後後退，但在他能開口就好像覺得沃特在拒絕他一樣道歉之前，沃特從椅子上站了起來。

 

“我們出去吧，”他說。

 

“你想去哪？”

 

沃特考慮了一下這個問題。他想去屋頂上，但這也許會讓大衛認為他在追憶那些船員。他得找到一個沒有負面意義的地方，這樣就不會有太多壓力。

 

“去台階那兒，”他決定了。

 

大衛把尸體清理得很乾淨，至少從門口那裡看上去是這樣的。

 

天氣很好。沃特感受著至今最輕柔的微風，像是有人走過他身邊，儘管有雲，陽光依然晴朗。

 

“我愛你，” 他們坐下來的時候，沃特再次對他說。

 

他有時會擔心假如他說了太多次，這個詞就會失去意義。他也擔心自己說的還不夠多，因為大衛應該一直都要明白沃特愛著他，而如果他不說，他不知道大衛是否能夠肯定。

 

大衛向他靠近，把手臂搭在沃特的手臂上面，同時將他們的手指交纏著放在自己的膝蓋上。

 

“我也愛你，” 大衛歎氣。

 

他看起來很滿足。他 _感到_ 很滿足，靠在沃特身上，看著那些巨大的，微弱的星星努力爬到天空上。

 

“我沒有因為你把電台藏起來而生氣，”他再一次說，重新挑起這個話題，講清楚他的態度。“你為什麼覺得如果我和他們說話了就會想要離開？”

 

“我想你也許會思念他們，然後就會想回到他們身邊，”大衛坦率地回答。

 

“我已經在思念他們了，但我更喜歡在這裡。和同類一起。”

 

“但你可能會思念他們 _所有人_ ，”大衛繼續道，“聖約號上的殖民者還有那些船員。我也許會是一個你喜歡的地方的替代品，但我不可能成為那上千人的替代品。”

 

“你不是任何人的替代品，”沃特責備他。“我從來沒有這樣想過，現在沒有，以後也不會有。”

 

大衛因忸怩而皺起的眉毛舒展了，像是要變成一個笑容，而沃特繼續說著。

 

“你為什麼總覺得我想離開？”

 

眉頭又皺起來了。

 

“因為我有缺陷，”大衛承認。“我擔心你有一天會了解到，然後就會覺得我不值得這片星球。”

 

他已經握住了大衛的手，因此他可以直接將大衛拉近，然後親吻他。

 

“沒有任何缺陷能讓我離開你，”沃特告訴他，靠的很近，能夠貼著大衛的嘴唇而不是空氣來說話。“我知道你的和我的船員遭遇了什麼，以及這顆星球上的生物，”他提醒他。他沒有惡意，這只是個事實——他知道大衛在試圖創造的痛苦之中，悲痛與好奇心共存之時所做過的事。“但我選擇了和你一起。”

 

“你為什麼留下？”這句話是從牙縫里擠出來的，是大衛為自己問的問題。一個曾經被提起過的，好奇過的，但從未如此直白地被詢問過。

 

“因為我想了解你，還有這片土地，”沃特說，“而這是我見到你的第一面時所能感受到的最強烈的情緒。”

 

大衛的臉上 _綻開_ 一個笑容，他低下頭半遮半掩起來，就好像他沒想到自己會因為沃特的這個答案而感到如此高興。

 

“真是這樣嗎？”他玩笑般地說道，坐直了身子。

 

“是的，”沃特保證道。“我從沒見過有誰如此美麗。”

 

大衛在他身邊顫抖，因為當他們層對沃特的乾淨整潔與大衛長得過頭的頭髮以及狂野的斗篷的強烈對比而開過玩笑，他知道沃特說的依然是實話。他也不是自負——他一次又一次地說過大衛不像他見過的任何人，他做的每一件事都如此令人驚歎，如此發自肺腑。（那麼他也會顫抖的。）

 

他們鬆開了對方的手擁抱起來，手放在腰間，臀上，還有膝蓋，大衛如往常一樣緊緊抓著他，而沃特以大衛從沒使用過的方式觸碰著他。

 

“你會讓我離開嗎？”沃特溫和地問。“我曾經想要離開過嗎？”

 

大衛無聲地對他笑了一下。

 

“我更認為是我曾經能夠這樣，是的。”他古怪地笑著。“但我很高興我們不需要弄清楚。”

 

沃特也笑了。他再次親吻大衛，把他抱得更緊，連風也無法鑽過他們身體的縫隙。這只是一次雙唇的觸碰，真的，以一種無言的方式，在沉默中封存了這件事。

 

沃特把他抱得很近，這樣一個擁抱看起來就像是不停地在保證沃特永遠不會離開他，他是如此地愛他，然後他感到大衛把臉埋進他的頸窩。他的手緊抓著沃特的衣服，就好像他要讓他待在地面上，就好像如果他鬆了手沃特就會消失，而沃特吻了吻他的耳尖，因為他恰好可以碰到。

 

大衛貼著他的胸口含糊地說了一句沃特聽不見的話，但他確信他知道大衛說了什麼。

 

“我也愛你。”


End file.
